


Hermione likes coffee, also Draco Malfoy

by fandom451obsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Draco Malfoy, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom451obsessed/pseuds/fandom451obsessed
Summary: Hermione needs to get her work done and has a catch-up with Draco, who she hasn't seen since 8th year.





	Hermione likes coffee, also Draco Malfoy

Hermione was hit by the sudden warmth and low babble of conversation as she stepped out of the howling blizzard and into the coffee shop. She tried her best to wipe her snow clogged boots on the welcome mat, simultaneously brushing as much of the snow as she could off of her shoulders. 

Circular, chestnut brown tables were scattered across the floor, accompanied by squishy armchairs that reminded her of those in the Gryffindor common room. The sweet smell of various drinks swirled through the air causing Hermione to inhale and close her eyes, trying desperately to forget her stresses from work. Various bits of paperwork and other documents had to be submitted before Christmas and at the moment, Hermione was up to her neck in them. Her shoulders started to relax as she opened her eyes and walked over to the counter to order her daily coffee hit.

Hermione was met by a young wizard who she recognised from her previous school years. Grey, stormy eyes poked out from beneath the tips of blond, tousled hair. A black pen was perched behind his ear and a smirk decorated his lips.

"May I take your order?” Hermione’s eyes glanced over the boys face.

“Draco… it’s good to see you. Can I get a coffee please? No milk.” She stared, placing the order that she made everyday, no matter what coffee shop she was at.

“Of course.” Draco’s voice floated around Hermione’s ears. “I’ll bring it over to you.” He smiled as he started to prepare the drink.

Hermione looked around the coffee shop and saw a cosy table squashed in the corner. She quickly made a beeline towards it, taking her laptop out of her satchel bag. Most magical folk were not fond of laptops or computers as they felt that they had no place in their world, however Hermione did not want to have to carry around rolls and rolls of parchment just to write documents that could be typed and then pasted on to the parchment with a spell. People told her to use a quill that wrote what she said, but Hermione found them unreliable. Just as she had located the file which contained her half-done work, Draco was setting down the coffee that she had ordered. 

“Thanks,” This was the first time that Hermione had seen Draco after their 8th year together at Hogwarts, and she couldn’t help but admire how handsome he had become. Her mum would say that he had turned into ‘a nice young man’ and honestly, she can’t disagree. Over the course of their final year, Hermione and Draco had managed to become civil enough with each other and were verging on the edge of becoming friends. It was only when Hermione left on a gap year afterwards that it was hard to track each other down, even with owls, so communication eventually dwindled between them.

“How have you been?” Hermione questioned the blond. 

“Not bad thank you, what about you? I haven’t seen you since you left. You didn’t miss me at all, did you?” Draco pouted, knowing that it was the one thing that Hermione couldn't stand.

“Don’t act like such a child, I’m sorry that we couldn’t keep that much contact but there wasn’t much I could do about it.” She sighed at Draco.

“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe that I forgot you’re allergic to coffee. My bad.” Draco hit his forehead with mock exasperation and begin to walk away with the drink in hand.

“Hey! Give me back my coffee, you heathen!” Hermione giggled at the boy, causing him to follow her instructions. “Listen to me very closely. You. Are. An. Idiot.” 

“Now Granger, calm down. Anyway, how are you and that Weasley boy? Still going strong?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Hermione froze up. She willed herself not to start tearing up. Things had not ended badly between her and Ron, but she had been on the receiving end of the breakup. Around three months ago, Ron had decided that he needed a break and that it would be a good idea for him to take up an auror position in Romania and live with his brother Charlie for a while. However, Ron had also decided that he didn’t want to make the relationship long distance.

Draco could see that Hermione was becoming upset, “Look, Granger. I get off my shift in two hours, that should be long enough for you to finish your work and then we can have a chat. That sound like a plan?” Hermione just nodded in response, picked up her coffee and got to work.

As Hermione finished that last sentence she needed to type, Draco sat down opposite her. “‘Mione I’ll ask you again, are you alright?”

“Not really, no. But we don’t really have time for that right now, so-” Hermione stuck up a thumb and flashed a blinding smile. 

“Oh god…  what did Weasley do to you?” Draco refilled her coffee with the pot he brought over, and then poured himself his own cup. Hermione started to explain the whole story to him, whilst the Malfoy boy just sat there and listened, adding a few words here and there.

“And then he just left.” Hermione finished, cradling her mug close. 

“Well, you’ve got me now, we’ll figure this out.” Draco smiled at her.

“Thank you Draco, I don’t deserve your help but thank you.” 

“Sometimes people have to make tough decisions, but in the end it’ll all work out.” 

Hermione groaned, “You my sir, are shit at advice.” 

“Oh I know, this is why i’m hoping that you’re not going to ask for anymore.” Draco laughed.

Throughout the rest of the afternoont the two of them stayed in the little coffee shop and caught up on all of the other events they managed to miss. The fact that Draco volunteers at St Mungo’s Hospital, Hermione still knitted for the house elves, both of them were at a ministry event a few months back but managed to miss each other. 

“Well, I guess you could say that we’re both still leading pretty interesting lives.” Hermione laughed, all thoughts of Ron had been pushed out of her mind.

“That appears to be true, however it also appears that it has gotten rather late Granger.” Draco tapped his watch, standing up and offering his hand to Hermione. “Would you care if I walked you home in this awful weather?” Hermione took his hand to pull herself up, looking outside and remembering that it was snowing. 

“Be my guest.”

Hermione and Draco navigated their way back to Hermione’s house, the whole time clinging onto each other as to not slip on the ice. 

“Well here we are.” Hermione said as they reached the door.

“Seems like you have a pretty nice place here, Hermione.” Draco smiled, taking a step closer to her.

“Would you care for a drink?” Hermione whispered.

“I’d better get back before the storm properly comes in and I can’t apparate. Thanks for the offer though.” He replied sincerely.

Draco glanced down into Hermione’s brown eyes as she stepped closer. Slowly he leant down, his breath grazing over her lips. Hermione placed a tentative hand on the back of Draco’s neck, and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss started out light and unsure, neither of them certain that this was a good idea. Gradually, it deepended, leaving Draco and Hermione having to draw back just to catch their breath. After a while, Draco remembered the time and gave Hermione one final kiss. 

“See you around Granger.” He gave a bashful grin, and with that he was gone. Hermione reached in her coat pocket to get her keys out, and alongside them was a note:

_ Call me sometime, you know how. DM x _


End file.
